starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Белоголовый орлан/Галерея
Открывающая тема Season 2 Group Shot.png SVTFOE season 3 intro - screenshot 24.png Второй сезон Ludo in the Wild S2E2 Giant eagle appears.png S2E2 Giant eagle regurgitating bugs.png S2E2 Ludo watches eagle feed her chicks.png S2E2 Giant eagle staring at Ludo.png S2E2 Ludo staring at the birds.png S2E2 Ludo looking up at the giant eagle.png S2E2 Giant eagle looks confused at Ludo.png S2E2 Giant eagle snatches up Ludo.png S2E2 Eagle flies into the sky with Ludo.png S2E2 Eagle flies above the clouds.png S2E2 Giant eagle drops Ludo out of the sky.png S2E2 Giant eagle snatches Ludo again.png S2E2 Ludo 'please don't let me go'.png S2E2 Giant eagle looking down at Ludo.png S2E2 Distance shot of flying eagle.png S2E2 Giant eagle flies through the sky.png S2E2 Giant eagle passes Ludo and spider.png S2E2 Eagle looks back at Ludo and spider.png S2E2 Ludo tames the spider and eagle.png S2E2 Eagle and spider giving fish to Ludo.png S2E2 Giant eagle feeds on Ludo's fish scraps.png S2E2 Spider and eagle watch Ludo give chase.png S2E2 Ludo, spider, and eagle pursue Star.png S2E2 Ludo summoning the giant eagle.png S2E2 Ludo grabs the eagle's wings.png S2E2 Eagle grabs the spider with her talons.png S2E2 Ludo, spider, and eagle in threatening sync.png S2E2 Ludo, spider, and eagle swoop down on Star.png S2E2 Ludo and his mounts swooping down.png S2E2 Ludo pouncing onto Star Butterfly.png S2E2 Ludo screaming in anger.png S2E2 Ludo buries his face in the snow.png S2E2 Eagle looking confused at Ludo again.png S2E2 Ludo looking at Butterfly Castle.png Wand to Wand S2E8 Giant eagle and spider enter the bar.png S2E8 Giant spider approaches the bar.png S2E8 Ludo tucked inside eagle's wings.png S2E8 Ludo 'I'm glad you're open'.png S2E8 Ludo asking for some porridge.png S2E8 Bowl slides in front of Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo pushing spider away.png S2E8 Ludo drinking from his bowl.png S2E8 Ludo realizes what he's drinking.png S2E8 Ludo 'this is mud'.png S2E8 Ludo looking at laughing rats.png S2E8 Ludo 'that's not funny'.png S2E8 Ludo reveals his magic wand.png S2E8 Ludo 'you messed with the wrong bird'.png S2E8 Ludo tries to cast Face-Melting Death Ray.png S2E8 Ludo's magic wand doesn't do anything.png S2E8 Eagle and spider kicked out of the bar.png S2E8 Ludo's wand hits him in the face.png S2E8 Ludo's wand starts to glow.png S2E8 Ludo angrily picks up his wand.png S2E8 Ludo walking with spider and eagle.png S2E8 Ludo wand-wrestles with spider.png S2E8 Ludo blasts giant spider with magic.png S2E8 Ludo looking at his wand.png S2E8 Ludo tells spider 'do it again'.png S2E8 Giant eagle biting Ludo's head.png S2E8 Giant eagle tossing Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo lands in the dirt again.png S2E8 Giant eagle grabs Ludo's head again.png S2E8 Giant eagle tosses Ludo again.png S2E8 Giant eagle gets blasted with magic.png S2E8 Giant eagle soaring toward Ludo.png S2E8 Giant eagle carries Ludo into the sky.png S2E8 Giant eagle drops Ludo out of the sky.png S2E8 Ludo, spider, and eagle fly through the sky.png S2E8 Ludo, spider, and eagle return to the bar.png S2E8 Ludo 'it's gonna get ugly'.png S2E8 Eagle and spider storm into the bar.png S2E8 Ludo tells eagle and spider to stay back.png S2E8 Giant eagle and spider standing still.png S2E8 Giant eagle watches Ludo get beat up.png S2E8 Eagle and spider running away.png On the Job S2E12 Ludo commanding the Mewnian rats.png By the Book S2E14 Eagle and spider come out of hiding.png S2E14 Ludo's wand emitting a green glow.png S2E14 Eagle and spider look puzzled at Ludo.png S2E14 Ludo emerges from the portal.png S2E14 Ludo appears before Star and Marco.png S2E14 Ludo staring at Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Ludo 'yes, I am!'.png S2E14 Ludo angry 'yes, you did'.png S2E14 Ludo taking out his magic wand.png S2E14 Ludo surprised that Star has a wand.png S2E14 Star and Ludo 'you have a wand?'.png S2E14 Ludo 'seriously, Marco, that's getting annoying'.png S2E14 Ludo 'you're coming with me!'.png S2E14 Ludo and minions get blown backward.png S2E14 Giant eagle and spider sneak up on Marco.png S2E14 Giant eagle and spider pounce on Marco.png S2E14 Marco 'the worst wand fight I've ever seen!'.png S2E14 Giant spider jumps on Marco Diaz.png S2E14 Giant eagle swoops down on Marco.png S2E14 Marco Diaz grabs giant eagle by the legs.png S2E14 Marco Diaz about to stomp on giant eagle.png S2E14 Giant spider catches Marco in spider web.png S2E14 Marco Diaz trapped in spider web.png S2E14 Marco Diaz alerts Star about the lid.png S2E14 Giant eagle pins Marco to the ground.png S2E14 Marco Diaz worred about Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Ludo and minions look at the stampede.png S2E14 Ludo and minions return to Mewni defeated.png S2E14 Ludo starting to laugh.png S2E14 Ludo cackling maniacally.png S2E14 Ludo talking to his wand again.png Is Mystery S2E20 Ludo and his animal minions appear.png S2E20 Ludo looking at his magic wand.png S2E20 Ludo's eye twitching.png S2E20 Ludo 'it worked!'.png S2E20 Ludo greeting Buff Frog.png S2E20 Ludo sliding off his spider minion's back.png S2E20 Buff Frog and Ludo reunited.png S2E20 Ludo 'don't act so surprised'.png S2E20 Bald eagle and giant spider looking at Ludo.png S2E20 Buff Frog running away from Ludo.png S2E20 Bald eagle snatching Buff Frog.png S2E20 Bald eagle holding up Buff Frog.png S2E20 Bald eagle eating Buff Frog.png S2E20 Bald eagle spits Buff Frog out.png S2E20 Bald eagle and giant spider attack Buff Frog.png S2E20 Buff Frog jumping away from Ludo's minions.png S2E20 Buff Frog leaping over Ludo's minions.png S2E20 Bald eagle flying after Buff Frog.png S2E20 Buff Frog kicking bald eagle in the beak.png S2E20 Buff Frog jumps off bald eagle as he escapes.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown S2E27 Ludo, bald eagle, and giant spider appear.png S2E27 Ludo blasting with his wand.png S2E27 Ludo falls off bald eagle's head.png S2E27 Bald eagle flying toward Star Butterfly.png S2E27 Star Butterfly uppercuts the bald eagle.png S2E27 Star Butterfly kicks the bald eagle away.png S2E27 Bald eagle flying over Bon Bon's cake.png S2E27 Bald eagle swooping down on Star Butterfly.png S2E27 Bald eagle stuck in maple syrup.png S2E27 Ludo and eagle appear before Star Butterfly.png S2E27 Ludo 'looks like you need a hand'.png S2E27 Ludo fires a magic beam at Star's right hand.png S2E27 Ludo cackling loudly at Star.png S2E27 Ludo 'you think I'm here for you?'.png S2E27 Ludo snapping his fingers.png S2E27 Ludo tells bald eagle to fetch the spell book.png S2E27 Bald eagle picks up spell book in her beak.png S2E27 Ludo takes possession of Star's spell book.png S2E27 Ludo gets hit with Bon Bon's cake.png S2E27 Ludo covered in cake and candles.png S2E27 Ludo with lit candles on his head.png S2E27 Ludo 'I'm on fire!'.png S2E27 Eagle slamming Ludo against the ground.png S2E27 Ludo tells bald eagle to fetch spider.png S2E27 Eagle picks up spider during fight with Marco.png S2E27 Bald eagle flying with spider in her talons.png S2E27 Ludo flying off with Star's spell book.png Raid the Cave S2E28 Bald eagle and giant spider sleeping.png The Hard Way S2E35 Bald eagle and giant spider waking up.png S2E35 Ludo making a grand entrance.png S2E35 Ludo 'did you keep him up all night?'.png S2E35 Bald eagle and giant spider nod their heads.png S2E35 Bald eagle and giant spider shake their heads.png S2E35 Ludo 'he must be about to crack'.png S2E35 Ludo takes out his magic wand.png S2E35 Ludo talking to his magic wand.png S2E35 Eagle and spider looking at each other.png S2E35 Eagle and spider move away from dungeon door.png S2E35 Ludo 'how do you like my monster temple?'.png S2E35 Ludo 'my wand told me where to find it'.png S2E35 Ludo notices a skylight opening above.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'just out for my morning stroll'.png S2E35 Ludo pointing his wand at Glossaryck's bed.png S2E35 Eagle and spider bring in the book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo announces 'pudding!' to his monsters.png S2E35 Bald eagle and giant spider sleeping.png Starcrushed S2E41 Bald eagle feeding grubs to giant spider.png S2E41 Eagle and spider look at Magic High Commission.png S2E41 Eagle and spider charge at the High Commission.png S2E41 Eagle and spider slide into Hekapoo's portal.png S2E41 Bald eagle and giant spider end up on Earth.png Третий сезон Book Be Gone S3E3 Eagle and spider flying to the temple.png S3E3 Eagle and spider arrive with Britta's Tacos.png S3E3 Bald eagle drops the bag of tacos.png S3E3 Upside-down view of eagle and spider.png Marco and the King S3E4 Ludo and his minions appear in the village.png S3E4 Ludo commands his rat army to attack Mewni.png King Ludo S3E6 Ludo, eagle, and spider enter the royal bedroom.png S3E6 King Ludo wearing a mask of himself.png S3E6 King Ludo removes his self-image mask.png S3E6 King Ludo climbing into bed.png S3E6 Eagle and spider chase Marco and performers.png S3E6 Eagle and spider slam into the bedroom doors.png S3E6 King Ludo putting his crown back on.png S3E6 Ludo, eagle, and spider enter the dungeons.png S3E6 King Ludo 'time's up'.png S3E6 King Ludo looking for his dungeon key.png S3E6 Bald eagle dragging away River Butterfly.png S3E6 King Ludo publicly banishing River Butterfly.png Toffee S3E7 Bald eagle grabs Star with her talons.png S3E7 Bald eagle carries Star to the dungeons.png S3E7 Star Butterfly is locked up in the dungeon.png S3E7 Bald eagle and spider looking at Ludo.png Ludo, Where Art Thou? S3E30 Bird and Spider in Dennis's closet.png S3E30 Dennis sees Bird and Spider leave his closet.png S3E30 Bird and Spider in Dennis's bedroom.png S3E30 Bird staring blankly at Dennis.png en:Bald eagle/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей